


Dinner.. date? [Flirty!Rin x Shy!Female!Reader]

by fivour



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Awkward Flirting, F/F, Female Reader, kind of a request, shy reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 21:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13326393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fivour/pseuds/fivour
Summary: Rin Hoshizora may have been an idol, but her pick-up lines are nowhere near as graceful as her voice.// Someone posted about this on Amino and it was such a cute idea I had to write it for 'em. I hope they enjoy it!





	Dinner.. date? [Flirty!Rin x Shy!Female!Reader]

It was almost hopeless, the way Rin wished to be with you. You'd transferred to Otonokizaka almost a year ago, and she'd been obsessed with you since. The way you walked so confidently, despite your insecurities and backward ways, and the way you'd open up to her more than you did most others. Rin believed she was almost destined to fall for you. She'd never admit it, but you were her inspiration behind quite a few songs she prompted the members of lilywhite to perform with her - but none of her ideas made it past Umi.

Her attempts to make you realize this were loud and clear, and yet you just seemed to... _ignore_ them. Rin didn't give up though. She only doubled her efforts, eventually turning to the internet for a way to win your heart. Of course, the only method left was obvious; flirting.

Rin had never been exactly 'smooth' so to speak. She didn't really have enough experience to call herself a rocky beginner, even. So her only source of guidance for this situation was Hanayo, and if she were desperate enough she planned to go to Nico. Nico had a way with the ladies, right? She hoped so. As it turned out, the self proclaimed famous idol was her last hope.

They'd met at a sushi restaurant not far from school. The whole situation felt ridiculous to Rin, because she'd never imagined she'd be so head over heels for someone. Yet there she was, waiting patiently as she scanned over the menu. The noirette had a habit of being late at important times, something the teen had begun to notice more and more recently. Maybe she just wasn't interested in helping her? Doubts began to make their way into her mind, until she heard a familiar voice call for her.

"Hey, Rin!" You smiled as you sat down in the seat across from her, and she was shocked. Had Nico..?

_Nico had._

In retrospect, Rin should've seen this coming. Nico enjoyed playing matchmaker with the first years, although she never did it often. Perhaps Nozomi would've been a better choice, but as you sat there waiting for Rin to start a conversation, she shook those thoughts.

"Hi, (Y/n)-chan," her smile was bright as she greeted you, just in time to avoid being awkward. "How've you been?"

"We just got of school," you laughed softly, taking a menu of your own. "I'm the same I've been all day."

"Oh, right.." Rin mumbled, before she remembered what Hanayo had told her. "I just can't think straight around you."

Hearing that your cheeks flushed, but you waved it off, giggling. This wasn't the reaction the ginger was going for, and she persisted. After a server had taken your orders, she put her plan into action once again. You had started talking about what your other friends had been up to, and Rin waited until you'd finished to continue.

"You look nice today," she complimented, after a moment of silence. "Your hair is-"

You raised an eyebrow as she leaned over the table, brushing a strand behind your hair. Your face flushed lightly, and smiled.

"- _was_ out of place," Rin finished, throwing a wink as she set back in her seat.

The act effectively made you blush, and you almost asked what she was doing before you silenced yourself. You'd rather enjoy it if she planned to act like that the entire time you two were out. The previous small talk resumed, and Rin only got bolder as time went on. By the time you'd gotten your food you could barely stop your face from growing red, but you didn't protest her sweet talk. You'd always had feelings for her, so it wasn't as if this felt wrong.. in fact, you didn't think it was even real.

"Hey, (Y/n)?" The brief quiet that fell over you was broken when she gained confidence again, smiling softly.

"Hm?" You looked up from your plate, preparing yourself for what would come next.

"You look awfully pretty in this lighting," she'd put down her chopsticks to rest her chin on her palm.

Rin gazed intently at you as you flushed, looking down. She suppressed a giggle, almost cooing. You were just too adorable when you were flustered! She didn't regret asking Nico to help her now. Not a bit. She continued to shower you in compliments, and eventually you gave up trying to eat. You couldn't hold your utensils very well anyways, with this going on. Finally, after the next line, you said something.

"What's gotten into you, Rin?"

The question stumped her, and she wasn't sure how to respond. For a minute, that is.

"I-I don't know.." she admitted, before shaking her head. "I'm just happy you're here, I guess?"

"Normally, you don't flirt when you're happy," you pointed out, but it took you a while to form the words.

Rin chuckled nervously, shrugging. "You caught me, huh? ..I like you, (Y/n). A lot. I've been trying to make you notice it but - you never did."

The mini confession made your heart race and your face heat up. How could someone as perfect as Rin, Rin Hoshizora, like a plain girl like you? You couldn't help the smile that grew on your face, and your voice came out soft.

"Oh?" The question was simple, and Rin only nodded in response, smiling.

It felt good to get it off of her chest, so good that she barely cared if you reciprocated her feelings for a minute. That soon faded as you didn't respond to her, and she panicked inside. What if you thought that was weird..? What if you didn't feel the same? Maybe she'd gone too far with her little tactic and you were thoroughly weirded out? What if-

"I like you, too Rin," your gentle voice broke her train of thoughts and she mentally cheered. But, now what?

"Oh, thank goodness, I- that wasn't too weird, right? I'm sorry- it was Hanayo's idea!" Rin continued to apologize, her previous confidence leaving, and you only laughed at her.

Rin sure changed very quickly, but you were used to it. For the rest night, you listened as she confessed all her emotions about you, and by the time you'd left for dance practice you were red as a tomato. Oh, how you enjoyed every second of it.

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun to write! My first LL! reader insert. Also, I was confused on what to refer to Nico as in that one part, as I'd already used her name in a previous sentence and didn't want to sound repetitive, so I hope 'noirette' is fine and doesn't sound too odd bc people generally don't use 'brunette' for black hair.


End file.
